The Establishment
The Establishment "This is a warning to whoever Spencer sends from Pueblo to come looking for us. There's something going on, I don't know what the fuck it is but I am fucking terrified. If you find this, then I and everyone in this godforsaken town is dead. Allow me to explain, and for god's sake, make sure this gets to Spencer. For the past I don't know how many days we've been seeing shadows. Dark figures outside of town running, moving, whispering. At first we thought it was Legion, thought they came to try and raid us to get more slaves, but no. We haven't even seen Legion in weeks and seeing what they did to Denver, they just march in and burn everything. These shadows, these figures, they're different. Coordinated. Always whispering, voices from radios. They showed up out of nowhere a few days ago, I don't know. It feels like an eternity down here. Fuck, anyway, Richter, the new guy, noticed something on guard duty. We heard him screaming to someone and me and a few of the others ran out with our guns. Thought it was the Legion finally coming to kill us and the new guy was about to be impaled by javelin. No, it was worse. We got up to the walls and saw them. Hundreds, maybe 50, maybe just 20, I don't fucking know, but they were everywhere. Scurrying around, whispering. The new guy panicked, shot off his gun. Jesus, I don't even know what they shot him with. A laser site turned on, aimed right at his damn head, then pop. Half of it was gone. Blood everywhere, all over me. When I came to my senses I fucking ran as fast I could to the old bomb shelter in the basement of town hall. A few others from my group made it with me. All we heard was gunfire and screaming. The rest stayed behind and tried to fight and we just left them. Fuck. It was a death sentence staying and fighting. We did what we had to do to survive even if the others died. Shit, back on topic. We've been down in the shelter for a few days. Food supplies are low. They're trying to open the door. I hear them, I get up and listen through the door. I hear them talk, I hear their radios. They call themselves The Establishment. They want something that's in this bunker and they know we're hiding down here. I only hear some of it. It's only a matter of time before they get in here. For some reason they haven't blown the door. Guess they want this place intact. Everyone's starting to panic. Some of them want to just let them in to see if they'll spare us, most want to just holdout and try and fight, and a few want to just end it all. Whatever happens, we're all dead. I'm leaving this on the terminal and copying it on a holotape. If Spencer sent you, you'll know where I put it. And Spencer, if you're reading this, get you and your group the fuck out of Pueblo." - Terminal entry found by a Brotherhood scavenging team in a bunker under Coaldale town hall. The bunker was completely empty except for a desk and terminal. No-one mentioned in the holotape has been found except for bodies on the wall surrounding the entrance of the town. Summary: The Establishment is a mysterious, presumably government entity, with access to advanced technology and tactics. Only seen in the areas around Peterson AFB and Cañon City, their ominous presence in The Colorado Wasteland is unknown. Few even know if they are a domestic entity. However, most suspect they are either DIA or Enclave remnants. What their mission is, however, nobody knows. But it seems that they are preparing for... something. Category:Factions Category:Militaries